harmony
by siriusly.inlove.with.marauders
Summary: Light and Dark balance one another. In the end, it all comes down to trust. "The problem with wanting is that it makes us weak. However being like this with him only made me feel stronger." They needed each other- no darkness stretches forever, but no sun can give eternal light. - mini-smut. Darlina!


Disclaimer: as if I could come up with anything even remotely as good as the world Leigh Bardugo has created. She is a fiction goddess.

Baghra's words ran over in my mind as her impatient eyes urged me to make a decision. For that decision to be the one she desired.

My mind raced. She could be lying, she could be the real Black Heretic. She could be trying to do exactly what she suggested her son was. _He could be lying too_, I thought and then immediately felt treacherous.

_I guess, I'm asking you to trust me._

My decision was made.  
"Sorry" I whispered. Baghra looked confused momentarily.

I called and my power answered, light blooming from my chest and without checking to see if my attempt at blinding her was successful, I ran.

The Little Palace seemed even bigger when running from someone, although I didn't know if she had followed me or not. When I arrived at ebony doors emblazoned with the same mark that hung from my neck, the Darklings mark, I stopped.

_I guess, I'm asking you to trust me._

I had made my decision.

There were only a few people remaining in the war room when I burst in, but the Darkling demanded them all away upon meeting my gaze.  
As soon as the room had emptied, he crossed to me, his arms enfolding me causing calm to surge through my body.

"Alina, what has happened?" he asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.  
_Trust me._

"I know who your mother is" my voice shook as I spoke.

His stiffened and then released me. "ah. Come with me" He said, taking my hand and leading me through a series of doors and decorated hallways.  
We arrived in what I assumed was his bedchamber. We settled down on a lounge and the Darkling ordered a servant to bring us tea.  
I told him everything, pausing only for the servant to enter and leave.  
"Baghra has always been...critical of me. Yes, she is my mother. She was the Darkling before I. She faked her death. She told me it was her father who was the Black Heretic." he paused and looked at me. "Alina...she is lying. Yes we believe we have located Morozovas herd. It is my every intention that you shall be the one to harvest his power. I will not be like my ancestor, whichever ancestor it may be who opened the shadow fold. I will not keep secrets from you, Alina. You need only ask and I will give you the truth, however uncomfortable".  
I couldn't hide my confusion.  
"you trusted me, Alina. I am darkness, people fear me, admire me...they rarely trust me. As you have so wholly put your trust in me, I shall put mine in you." I nodded, feeling suddenly unnerved by the intensity of his gaze and our proximity. Our earlier interaction fluttered through my mind. As much as I wanted to feel his lips upon mine again, I had questions.

"What do we do about Baghra now?" I asked. His grey eyes cast downward.  
"she has betrayed me, Alina. It is my belief she has the intention to harm you, and I shall not let her. While she has probably fled the Little Palace, she cannot have been acting alone. I will send out men to find and detain her. We need to know her motives and how much of a risk she may pose before any...measures are taken.". Honesty, that was what he had promised, and what I'd been given. I nodded.

"Will you be going with them?" I asked. The idea of him leaving after the evenings events unsettled me.  
"No" he said, smiling slightly at me, "I'm going to stay here and protect you...however, you must forgive my absence for an hour or so while I make necessary arrangements". I nodded,  
"okay, but may I use your passage way to get back to my room...I don't want to use the main corridor." The Darkling looked confused.  
"No. Alina, you shall stay in here tonight, if that is permissible?" he paused for my dumbstruck nod.

"I will send for Genya to get some of your things and keep you company until I return". With that he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead and my hand, bowed and existed the room. Genya arrived with my things a few minutes later.

Genya had bought me my nightgown and left the room to allow me to change. The cool,black silk of my special _kefta- _of which I had grown increasingly fond over the evening- slid over my body to be replaced with the soft white cotton. Once changed, Genya came back in carrying tea and sat on the couch with me, talking.

"so you're staying in here tonight...?" she inquired. When I made no reply except nod, she continued in a soft, scared voice "what happened?"

and so I told her an abridged version of my altercation with Baghra- leaving out the mother part- and how the Darkling wanted to protect me. She knew there was more and said so.

"fine. Okay...the Darkling...kissed me" she gasped, but I continued "...a while ago. And then tonight after our performance, we left the party...he kissed me again...he asked to come to my room this evening, before all this happened".Genya was shocked. I guess that meant he didn't fraternise with Grisha as often as I'd assumed.

"The Darkling...he's never shown this much...interest before, Alina" Genya said, still in shock. She didn't state if it was a good or bad thing. She also didn't have time to elaborate, as voices rose from the corridor.  
"I want Alina's bedchamber guarded. All evening" The Darklings voice sounded closer than the rest.  
" I Guess he doesn't want people knowing you're not in there" Genya said.

The door opened and he walked in, running a hand through his hair. _Like he had done when Baghra...his mother...had frustrated him_, I thought, bemused.

"thank you, Genya, for keeping Alina company. You can always be trusted with the most delicate of tasks" Genya smiled her thanks and hugged me, whispering "be careful" into my ear. She left, leaving the two of us.

"I think black suits you more" The Darkling said, eyes trailing over my body. I returned the favour. He had removed his Kefta and his shoes, and looked odd in just black pants and shirt. I laughed nervously. "In fact, I might just have to get David to make you an entirely black wardrobe." he walked over, smiling, as he talked. "everything is settled. The men are going after Baghra now. I wont let harm come to you, but to avoid your discomfort guards are stationed in front of your room. It will be okay" As he spoke his last words, his hands came to rest on my hips, and the sense of surity from his touch reinforced the comfort of his words. He moved one hand to lift my chin and slowly pressed his lips to my own.

It began softly, but soon became more heated. He bit softly at my lip, asking for entry, and as soon as it was permitted our tongues became entangled in a frantic battle. My hands latched around his strong neck and I pushed closer into him as his hands trailed the sides of my body.

I moaned softly as his hand found the mound of my breast, covered by nightgown and bra. My hands trailed under his shirt, feeling the soft skin and muscle. He lifted his hands up, breaking our kiss and permitting me to remove his shirt. As soon as it was off his lips were back on mine. Passionate. Demanding. I felt him lift me and wrapped my legs around him, he broke our kiss to attack my neck. Sucking, biting, kissing. I moaned and gained enough control to utter the word "bed" before throwing my head back as he continued to bite a trail down my neck. He walked us over to the bed and layed me down softly,crawling on top of me. I could feel every part of his body pressed against my own and it was bliss. I needed more.

His hand began to snake its way up my thigh, brushing slowly underneath my nightgown and resting on my bare hip. I pushed up against him and leaned up to kiss his neck, causing him to let out the softest sound. I shuddered, knowing I had that effect,  
Slowly he pulled up my nightgown, exposing my almost bare flesh, until I was left underneath him in nothing but my bra and underwear. I reached down to the waist band of his pants and, seeming to understand, he stood and removed them swiftly before reassuming his position, as I fastened my legs around him once more. He kissed me softly again and I knew he was using all his self control "Are you positive this is what you want, Alina?" he asked, searching my face for resistance. He found none and I pressed myself closer to him in assurance. I wanted him. His words flashed into my head.  
_The problem with wanting is that it makes us weak. _However being like this with him only made me feel stronger.  
The night passed in a motion of light and darkness, mingling.  
Harmonious.


End file.
